Because Of You
by Nobodyheresorry
Summary: Izaya is the Alpha prince of the Headless Rider kingdom. When he hits the age of 16 his father decides it's time for his son to marry. Omegaverse AU. Izuo. Future Mpreg. Omega Shizuo. Changing P.O.V. Royalty.


**Hello everybody, this is one of my first very AU Durarara stories so please don't be mad at me. If the characters are oc, but it's a AU. I hope you all like this story.**

 **Warning: boy x boy relationship, Super OCC.**

When the words are underlined that's third person P.O.V.

Izaya's P.O.V.

I should have known that this day would come. I just didn't think it would happen today. Let me recap my life. I was born a prince, and to add on to being place in such a high social ranking, an alpha too. My parents knew I was going to inherit the throne because I was the first born and their only son, so they put me in advance classes to gain high knowledge about my kingdom. I thought that I was ready for my adult life, everything about myself was perfect for my family.

But, today was suppose to be joyful. NOT nerve wracking. I finally turned 16. Happy about me being an adult, my father, the king ran into my room and jumped up and down my bed. Waking me up in the most horrible way imagine.

When I yelled at him to get off me, he made a face like a puppy would if it got kicked. But, it never worked on me.

As I got ready my father started to talk about the kingdom, so I half listened. Hearing little things like 'none of the powerful countries don't have omega kids.' And 'I'm thinking of retiring in 5 years'.

That's the last thing I remember this morning.

Being pulled out of my deep thinking, the carriage stopped in front of 'La maison pour les Omégas' which means 'Home to Omegas'. It was about as long as a street block and two stories high. I have no idea why it's in french when we're in Russia . Well, I'm getting off topic. This house was built for omega that have no mate, meaning they never had or lost a mate. The only reason any alpha comes here is for a wife. Which terrifies me because I need to know what to do ahead of time before anything happens.

My father has been telling me that each omega is different, so you have to learn about the other with _no institutions_. Now I remember, He had made me black out when he said that. But, when I woke up I was already in front of the damn place.

As I step out, a beta was there to show my father and I around.

"Good evening, your majesties" she said and bowed. "I'm Vorona and I'll be showing you the omegas we have here."

As we stepped inside the building, there were groups of female omegas whispering upon each other which I assume they're talking about me because they keep looking back at me. Suddenly Vorona's voice boomed screaming at the girls.

"WHAT ARE YOU GIRLS DOING? I TOLD YOU TO STAY UP STAIRS IN YOUR ROOM!"

I have to say for the 15 seconds I knew her for I never thought her voice can grow louder that 5 inches.

As the girls ran up the stairs, Vorona encored my father and I up too. The second floor's hall had about 7 doors on the right and 5 doors on the left. With one red door at the end with the word 'Monster' in black. I know regular humans would use common sense, and not even get close to the damn thing. But for some reason I couldn't stop feeling drawn to it. Like I should go through it right now.

Shaking off the call of the door, I listen to what the beta is talking about.

"My prince, I must tell you that you cannot lay a hand on these omegas by hitting or molesting them, do I make myself clear your highness?" nodding my head with a light blush, she led me inside one of the rooms with my father right behind me.

When we stepped inside there was a large bed that took almost the whole room up. There laid about 10 omega that looked about my age. Every one of them sat up straight hearing our foot steps.

All of them had a look of fear on their face. Looking. At. Me. Now I know I'm handsome so it's not my face that's scaring the shit out of them. How am I going to find my mate if none of them even want to be near me, or look at me.

"Izaya" I turned around to see my dad "Do you like any of these ladies?" I started at the females in front of me with a blank look on my face. They looked so similar, none of them stood out. All of them wore sheer dresses with different colors.

"I'm sorry, but none of these ladies are suited for me." _More like how they all look like miserable cow._

My father stares at me in shock. But, he changes his look in to a smile.

"Okay son, I'm sure they'll have many more omegas that you'll like."

 **An hour later**

There are a total of 12 doors full of brides, but we only saw 10 so far. My dad went to take a break on the first floor to eat and rest before we look at the last two. Vorona told me I could wait upstairs and think about the girls I've seen so far because the last two doors have mated omegas. So, there's a very small chance that I'll like one.

While sitting on the floor, mine eyes landed on that red door again. A sweet smell comes from it, and I just want to eat whatever is on the other side. That's weird cause I don't like desserts, BUT this is a acception.

 _One peek wouldn't hurt._ So, I walked over to the knob and turned it. Good thing it was unlock. Quickly, I closed the door as I stepped inside.

To my surprise, there was a large cell. The door of the cell had about 15 locks on it. However,I only saw one omega…. A MALE OMEGA. holy shit, I never seen one before. His hair was dyed blonde, symbolizing that he's a troublemaker. How do I know it's dyed? His eyebrows are brown, which is his real hair color.(1) Also, he wearing black pants with a white dress shirt and a red hoodie on his shoulders.

The fake blond was looking at me. Sitting at the corner of his cell next to the bars. On instinct, I rush towards him and sat right on the other side of him. I have no idea why I'm sitting next to him if he's a monster.

But, when I looked at him, those eyes screamed innocent. It seemed like he was doing the same thing as me because he tried scoot closer to me, but unfortunately the bars were in the way.

We sat in silent until I asked him, "I'm Izaya, What's your name, love?" The omega frowned and finally spoke," It's Shizuo and I don't like that nickname. It's for girls."

"Aww, does Shizu-chan feel jealous if he has to share a name?" _Shizu-chan? Where did that come from? Well it fits him. . . I like it._

His face goes red, and he turns away, "Why would I envy someone I barely know? WAIT! Shizu-chan? that's a girl's name." He pouted in a cute angry voice. _What's happening to me? I just want to hold him. If only these FUCKING bars were gone._ But, I ignore the feeling and continue to talk.

"So, Shizu-chan, how old are you?"

"I turned six-teen a few months ago."

"Really? How interesting, I just turned today."

"I can believe that. You smell sweet, so it must be cake." _Ehh? Gross, I hate cake. Also, how do I smell sweet? If anyone smell sweet it's Shizu-chan._ "Oh, and happy birthday" Shizu-chan smiled. Yes, he smiled.

"Thanks Shizu-chan~ You're the only one who told me this today." _Which is true because My mother and sisters were still asleep the time I left, father is focused on getting me a bride, and I fainted in the morning so while I was being drag down the stairs, none of my favorite humans could say it to me._

"Hey Flea, do you want to play 20 questions? Lets make it easy and ask questions about the other. I don't really talk to anyone here, or more like none of them come in here."

"Flea? Why such a uncute nickname?"

"The moment you came in here, you were skipping up and down so it reminded me of a flea. Thus, resulting in me giving you a stupid name. You wasted a question."

 _WAIT! I didn't agree to this game. . But, he seems happy. DAMN IT! Why am I being so nice and not tensing him? While might as well play his game._

"Okay then cutie, why are you in a cell~?"

The fake blond frowned,"Because I'm not normal." He said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"Well yes, I know that cause it says 'monster' on the door. But what I meant wh-"

"Wait. You came in here knowing there was a freak in here? Wow, you're crazy.

"I was curious. I kept feeling pulled to your room. Anyway, don't you feel happy I came in here? Shizu-chan~"

The older one looked away,"Yeah I'm happy." he said in a whisper but Izaya still heard him making him smile.

"17 more to go, alright~. Why aren't you normal? Everyone is normal in their own way."

"Fine. I'll show you, but you have to promise not to get scared."

"I promise. I've seen weirder things. Have you ever seen a body move around with no head?"

Shizuo shook his head

"That's what I thought~ I won't judge~"

Shizuo put his hand on one of the cell's bars and crushed it like it was air. And ripped it out of the ground very gently. Trying not to make a lot of sound. Izaya looked in amazement as he did this.

"I'm impress, Shizu-chan~ You more like an Alpha then a Omega."

"Really?" the older teen said as he put the pole back into it's proper place and sat back down next to the raven haired teen.

"Yeah, you can defend yourself. Most of my soldiers would want that kind of strength."

"Huh? Wait are you a princ-"

"PRINCE IZAYA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Both turned to see Vorona standing in the doorway. Her eyes went wide when she saw the aura between the two. True Mates.(2)

"MY PRINCE! YOU MUST GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Why? Nothing bad is happening. I'm having fun with Shizu-chan."

"I'm sorry, your highness. But your father is waiting for you to pick an omega. So, I must rush you. Which one of the girls did you like?" she said with a smile.

"None. they all bored me." I said flatly.

"But, the king wants you to pick a omega today" I tried looking for an excuse so I can avoid the decision but it was no use. Looking over at Shizuo, I mouth the word 'sorry'. His eyes widened, looking shock and scared.

"I pick Shizu-chan~" I looked back at Vorona.

"Lord, you do know that's he's not right?"

"Yes I have the informant that's he's very strong, but my future children will also inherited his strength. And this Omega is male. Males have very powerful offsprings. So, my decision is final. Thank you for your service."

"You're Welcome" she say in defeat." I'll open the cell." she walked out the room to fetch the keys.

"Flea! What the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry, Shizu-chan, but all the girls are boring. You on the other hand, are fun though. I know this might be weird for you, but I promise to protect you alright?"

"Fine, it not like it matters. You better not be lying." the fake blond said as he stood up. He started to pick up all the books and clothes. Giving me a perfect view of his ass.

"I'm back. . . my prince you're drooling." the beta said as she started to unlock the cell door. Once she unlocked it, she hand Shizuo a bag, which he took and started putting his stuff in it.

Once he was done, his hand grabbed mine. It was very warm.

"You may now leave your majesty." The woman bowed and I walked out with Shizu-chan by my side.

"Let's continue our game in the carriage, Ok Shizu-chan~?"

* * *

1- **In the** **Victorian Era people use to put chemicals in their hair to make it lighter and to show rankings.**

 **2- A True Mate is a pair of a alpha and omega that natural love each other. (Or something like that)**

 **Well this is my very first Male!izuo fic, and I hope you guys liked it. I'll try to update more later. Put in the reviews some ideas you lovely people have for my story if you can. Thanks for reading my crapping story. I should really finish other stories before I start a new one.**


End file.
